


牡丹国色动京城2

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城2

第2章 

　　“谁敢动我大哥。”李世民一手执鞘一手握刀，眼中充满杀气。  
　　李元吉没带武器，就抓着酒坛挡在李建成面前，大有一夫当关万夫莫开的架势。  
　　丘潇压根没把他们放在眼里，指着李建成道：“把这位公子请回去，别伤了他。”  
　　那些护卫发一声喊，摩拳擦掌向李建成扑来。  
　　众人将心提到了嗓子眼，正想去报官。忽听到锵的一声，那刀已被李建成握在手中。  
　　刀光森森，如回风流雪。  
　　刷拉拉，长裤坠地，露出五六双白花花的大腿。  
　　李世民还没来得及回神，手中一沉，刀已还鞘。  
　　李建成依然在饮酒，酒如琥珀，杯如美玉，而那握杯的手竟白得和杯子无甚区别。  
　　酒肆内鸦雀无声，瞬息过后，震天的喝彩几乎将房顶掀翻。  
　　丘潇的脸一阵红一阵白，犹如打翻了杂货铺，“你们都是死人啊，给我上，给我上。”  
　　那些护卫一手抓着裤腰带，一手掩着下身，恨不得找个地洞钻进去。  
　　李建成飒然起身，一人给一个爆栗，“发什么呆，走了。”  
　　两个小孩呆呆点头，赶紧跟在李建成身后。  
　　“站住，你敢辱我！你知道我爹是……”丘潇没能把话说完，因为森森刀尖已抵在他的咽喉，喘息稍大一些便能血溅五步。  
　　李建成侧头，那一笑短促清越，如云巅飘然而落的白雪，凉得透心。  
　　“尚书令有什么了不起，吾乃唐国公嫡子。”  
　　啪的一声，刀背拍在丘潇颈脖，震得他当场白眼一翻晕倒在地。  
　　众人看着三人背影窃窃私语。  
　　“那是谁啊，连尚书令之子都敢打。”  
　　“你不认得他？那是李家大郎。”  
　　“……就是那个闻名天下的牡丹公子？！难怪，难怪。”  
　　此时已近傍晚，夕阳余晖淡淡地铺洒在楼阁飞檐上，给这片繁盛晚景平添了几分朦胧和诗意。  
　　“大哥，你方才那一招真厉害。”李世民和李建成同乘一骑，手舞足蹈的比划，“就这么一划，那些人的裤子都没了。”仰头孺慕的看着李建成，“大哥教我。”  
　　李元吉冲李世民翻了个白眼，马鞭在空中狠狠抽出一个响儿来。“不要脸，还学小儿郎撒娇。”  
　　李世民只当没听到，挺得直直的背脊悄悄往后一靠，“等我学会了，以后不用大哥出手，我就能把那些浪荡子打趴下。”  
　　李建成左手揽着李世民的腰，右手握住缰绳轻轻一抖，“只怕你懒，不肯学。”  
　　李世民挠挠头，岔开话题，“大哥在看什么？”  
　　“看这河东的美景。”  
　　“都看了这么多年了，还看不够？”  
　　“能多一眼就多看一眼吧，这繁华景色，再过几年就看不到了。”  
　　李世民觉得这话很古怪，便抬头瞅了瞅李建成。  
　　李建成唇角似勾非勾，一双眼眸亮得宛如正午的艳阳。恣意、骄傲、霸气。  
　　从那天以后，李渊越发忙得不见影子，照料幼弟的责任全部落在李建成肩上。  
　　李世民和李元吉对此并不在意，从小到大，父亲之于他们的意义，便是偶尔询问功课。他在与不在，来与不来，都无甚关系。  
　　只要大哥还在就好。  
　　时光荏苒，岁月匆匆，两个小小孩童也长成了风姿翩翩的少年郎。  
　　李建成好行猎、擅饮酒、广交游，有任侠之风。李元吉仗着年纪小，像条小尾巴一样天天黏在大哥身后。李建成甩又甩不掉，便只能次次都带着他。  
　　李世民当然也想去，但他受不了李元吉取笑。一赌气，索性跟柴绍、窦诞等人耍闹去了。  
　　这日李元吉喝了酒，懒洋洋的窝在李建成怀里。  
　　“命人将醒酒汤送到我房里。”李建成翻身下马，张开双臂接住李元吉。“三胡醒醒。”  
　　“大哥，我困。”李元吉用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭蹭李建成，撒娇道：“我要大哥陪我睡。”  
　　“现在就睡，今晚还睡得着？”李建成把他抱到房里，给他喂醒酒汤。  
　　李元吉一闻到那味儿就把头扭开了。  
　　李建成瞪了他一眼。  
　　李元吉扁着嘴把碗接了过去。两眼一闭，骨碌骨碌灌了个底朝天。  
　　喝完抹着嘴大声咋呼，“苦死我了。”  
　　“活该，看你下次还喝这么多。”李建成幸灾乐祸。  
　　“大哥喝得比我还多，怎么跟没事人似的？”  
　　李建成大笑，揉乱了李元吉的发，“你跟我比？”说完起身，“一刻钟后，到演武场找我。”  
　　李元吉哀嚎，“今天还要练武啊！”  
　　“当然。你看世民多刻苦，你要向他学。”  
　　“他？”李元吉冷笑，“大哥还不知道吧！这些天李世民日日跟柴绍等人鬼混，连棍棒都没摸过。”  
　　李建成脸一沉，“当真？”  
　　“我怎敢骗大哥。”李元吉翻身下床，一把扯了李建成胳膊就走，“他现在肯定在房里，大哥只管去问。”  
　　刚到门口，就撞见柴绍从里面出来。  
　　“大郎。”柴绍拱手行礼。  
　　李建成点头，目光越过柴绍看进去，见李世民正把手里的东西往身后藏。  
　　“那是什么？”  
　　“没有什么。”李世民抿紧唇。  
　　“肯定是见不得人的东西。”李元吉扑上去抢，李世民不给，两人扭打在一起。  
　　“行了。”李建成不耐，低喝道：“元吉回来。”  
　　李元吉愤愤的瞪了李世民一眼，退回李建成身后。  
　　“跟我出来。”李建成看也不看李世民，转身朝外走去。  
　　李世民把东西往怀里一塞，赶紧跟了上去。  
　　柴绍见没人理他，便讪讪的走了。  
　　李世民刚来到演武场，一根齐眉棍就朝他砸了过来，赶紧伸手接住。  
　　“来。”李建成手腕一振，长棍发出嗡嗡声响，如游龙般向李世民横扫过来。  
　　李世民举棍招架。  
　　啪的一声，两棍相交，震得李世民虎口发麻。  
　　“好。”李元吉拍手大叫。  
　　李世民的武艺是李建成手把手教的，对他的弱点长处皆了如指掌。劈、扫、戳、挑，那长棍在李建成手中竟跟活了一样，可柔软可坚硬，无处不在，如影随形，打得李世民狼狈不堪。  
　　忽然被一棍扫到腿上，痛得他单膝跪倒。  
　　“起来。”李建成喝道。  
　　李世民咬牙，慢慢从地上爬起来。双手一握齐眉棍，又朝李建成攻来。  
　　不出两个回合，又被打倒。肩膀乌青一片，火辣辣的疼。  
　　“再来。”李建成冷声道。  
　　李世民喘了几口气，大吼一声，蹒跚着朝李建成攻去。  
　　只听嗡的一声，长棍被挑开，人也横飞出去。  
　　这回连李元吉都看不过去了，“大哥，够了，再打下去二哥会受不住的。”  
　　李世民挣扎着还想爬起来，但这次他实在支撑不住，无力的倒在地上。  
　　李建成眉目冷峻，吩咐李元吉，“取药酒来。”  
　　李元吉飞也似的去了。  
　　李建成居高临下看着李世民，“能站吗？”  
　　李世民咬牙，“能。”他以肘撑地，双臂不停颤抖。  
　　李建成挽住他臂弯，将他拽了起来。  
　　两人坐在树下，李建成将李元吉取来的药酒倒在掌心，慢慢给他揉散淤伤。  
　　李世民痛得龇牙咧嘴。  
　　李建成瞅了他一眼，放轻了力道。  
　　“怎么不说话，恨大哥？”  
　　李世民把头摇得像拨浪鼓。犹豫了一会儿，终于鼓起了勇气从怀中掏出一串佛珠。“大哥时常随父亲出征，刀剑无眼，希望这串佛珠能为大哥挡灾祛邪，保得平安。”  
　　李建成看去，那佛珠雕成莲花形状，细致入微，栩栩如生，不知花了多少工夫。  
　　“多谢。”  
　　“我给大哥戴上。”  
　　佛珠色如琥珀，将李建成的手腕衬得宛若羊脂美玉。李世民不禁看呆了，直到李建成投来古怪的一瞥，才猛然回神。  
　　“大哥心中有事？”  
　　李建成看着天边悠悠白云，“河南有李密，河北有窦建德，江淮有杜伏威、辅公祏，北方更有突厥虎视眈眈。烽烟四起强敌环伺，而我朝却只有一个靠山王。世民，大隋这艘船快要沉了。”  
　　“沉了正好。”李世民一点都不在乎，“群雄逐鹿，正是我辈大显身手的时候。”他握住李建成的手，“他日父亲为周文王，大哥便是周武王。”  
　　李建成故意逗他，“那你是什么？”  
　　李世民朗声一笑，“我便是那黄飞虎。”  
　　李建成往他肩膀轻轻捶了一拳，“臭小子，黄飞虎比周武王年纪大多了。”  
　　李世民龇牙咧嘴的喊疼，滚到李建成怀里耍赖。两人闹了一会儿，李建成见头发乱了，索性除了冠，任凭一头青丝垂落。  
　　李世民枕在他腿上痴痴看他，“大哥，你真好看。”  
　　“这话该对你娘子说。”李建成屈指敲他额头，“你觉得无忌的妹妹怎样？”  
　　“无垢？”李世民将李建成的发转在手里玩，漫不经心的道：“挺好的。”  
　　李建成笑道：“你既觉得好，我就让阿耶阿娘去提亲。我们两家门当户对，你们年龄也相仿，又是两小无猜……”  
　　“我不要！”  
　　李建成以为自己听错了，低头看李世民，“你方才说什么？”  
　　李世民神色冷淡，“如今风雨飘摇，我怕耽误了无垢。”  
　　李建成想了想，轻叹一声，“你说得很对，那我去跟阿耶阿娘说。”  
　　蝉鸣阵阵，阳光斑驳，李世民不知不觉合上了眼睛。  
　　李建成的手抚着他的发，声音悠扬清远，“世民，大乱将至，你一定要勤练武艺，每日不辍。”  
　　“好，我听大哥的。”  
　　大业十二年，窦夫人病逝，李渊奉圣旨赴任太原留守，家眷不得随行。  
　　


End file.
